Khael (I)
Back to Death Comes to the Vale main page. Personality Khael is amicable, if a bit reserved. His reactions to people have been largely neutral, but polite and friendly. Appearance Khael stands 6'3, which would be the average height of a deva, if one had the breadth of experience in comparing their heights. His skin and hair is a chalk white, contrasted with black markings on his head and shoulders. On his face, this occurs in chin strip, and a horizontal band of black, which starts around one eye socket, and extends around the back of his head to the other eye socket. The black band also colors his hair, but oddly doesn't seem to change position as his hair grows. As well, each of his fingers is jet black from the final knuckle to its fingertip. His eyes are white orbs, lacking pupils or irises. Like most devas, Khael doesn't fidget, shift, or twitch unnecessarily. So if he is not engaged in conversation, or actively examining something, he remains absolutely still, which can be disconcerting to look at. Khael's explanation of Devas "We are one of the first races created by the gods. We are from ... the beginning, I suppose. After the Dawn War ended, some of the gods' servants were given a choice. If they chose to return to the Astral Sea, they would remain in the presence of the gods, but they would need to turn their backs on the world that they had fought to defend. However, if they chose to remain in the world, we would be bound to it forever. "We exist as part of an endless cycle, passing through lifetime after lifetime. The core of our being is a constant, but there are differences in how we are ... expressed? For example, I think that in one of my recent incarnations, I wielded a blade as an instrument of Moradin's vengeance." History Current Lifetime Khael has only recently reincarnated. Past Lifetimes The memories of his former lives have faded into vague recollections, but he is fairly confident he remembers: * He grew very powerful in his most recent lifetime, and may have been close to transcending to some greater level. * He has not always been an invoker, but he is usually been the hand or agent of the trio of gods who he refers to as the Keepers of the Cosmos (Moradin, Pelor, and Sehanine). This group has not been refer to as such in many centuries, if not longer. * He has travelled with Rhogar, an ancestor of Gornarn. * He remembers sailing on a ship that travelled through a sea of stars, and journeyed down rivers of fire and earth. Visions of Past Lives Khael will occasionally have flashes of past lives. Mostly fragments of memories and wisps of recollection, some of them are recollected here: A Seer's Prophecy After Treona had a flash of insight into Khael and Gornarn's meeting, Khael remembered something he had been told in a previous life by another seer: The Deck Returns While we were investigating the library in Kiris Dahn, a bookmark fell from a book Khael was flipping through...only it wasn't a book, but a card...a card from the Deck of Many Things, and it represented something Khael has faced before: Build (Lvl 2-3) Stats Str: 12 Con: 17 Dex: 15 Int: 17 Wis: 19 Cha: 10 Defenses AC: 17 Fort: 15 Ref: 15 Will: 16 Astral Majesty: +1 to all defenses against attacks from bloodied creatures Astral Resistance: Resist 6 against necrotic and radiant damage Skills Acrobatics: +2, Arcana: +11 (trained, background bonus), Athletics: +1, Bluff: +1, Diplomacy: +1, Dungeoneering: +5, Endurance: +3, Heal: +5, History: +11 (trained, racial bonus), Insight: +10 (trained), Intimidate: +1, Nature: +5, Perception: +6 (feat bonus), Religion: +11 (trained, racial bonus), Stealth: +2, Streetwise: +1, Thievery: +2 Powers * Deva Racial Ability: Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes (PHB2) Invoker Class Abilities: ''' * Channel Divinity: Armor of Wrath * Channel Divinity: Rebuke Undead '''Invoker Powers: * At Will: Hand of Radiance (DP), Grasping Shards (PHB2) * L1: Thunder of Judgment (PHB2), Silent Malediction (DP) * L2: Shroud of Warning (PHB2) * L3: Lightning's Revelation (DP) Feats: ' * L1: Power of the Moon(DP) (Retrain to Astral Fire at Lvl 3)'' * L2: Versatile Expertise''(PHB3)'' Wishlist Goals of Items Aside from the obvious (granting bonuses to hit, and to protection), the following traits are what I'm looking for: # Improving defenses # Improving initiative # Increasing the area/number of targets I can affect (by increasing the size of the burst/blast/zone/wall) Primary Choices Other items There's several threads on the net supporting the use of staffs as off-hand implements. They usually run like this one with a lot of banter about the size of the item and whether or not it needs to be swung about...and then they contact Wizards support who rule that "If you are using a staff as an implement it does not matter if you are using it with one hand or two hands. The player can choose. If the staff is being used as a melee weapon however, two hands must be used." Feats Under general consideration * '''Invoker's Defense (PHB2): When you hit an enemy within 3 squares with an Invoker power, gain a +2 feat bonus to your AC until the end of your next turn. * Auspicious Lineage (PHB2): Increase effect from Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes from 1d6 to 1d8 (1/Encounter) * Distant Advantage (PHB2): Gain ranged CA on targets flanked by allies * Staff Expertise (Essentials): Gain +1/2/3 on attacks with implement, do not provoke OAs when using staff as implement. '' needs DM approval for campaign '' * Armor of Burning Wrath (DP): Armor of Wrath inflicts radiant and fire damage; target suffers -1 to all saving throws until the end of your next turn * Astral Fire (PHB): +2 to damage with powers possessing the radiant or fire keywords * Radiant Power (PHB2): Suffer a -2 to attack with an implement attack to gain +2/4/6 radiant damage. * Echoes of Thunder (PHB2): When you hit with thunder power, gain +1/2/3 to damage until end of next turn * Scouring Wrath (PHB2): When you use Armor of Wrath, target suffers Vulnerable 2 to all other damage until the end of your next turn. * Majestic Presence (DP): Allies adjacent to you gain 3/5/8 resistance to radiant and necrotic Category:Death Comes to the Vale